


chasin' stars (i know where i belong)

by maxverstappens



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Don't Ask, M/M, Masturbation, anyway, boyfriends being boyfriends, did i miss anything? i mean probably, handjobs, it's max's birthday but it's mostly lando for some fucking reason, porn with some kinda plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxverstappens/pseuds/maxverstappens
Summary: “You… like hearing yourself?” Max asks and the confusion is evident so much that Lando can feel the tiny shred of confidence that he had begin to disappear right before his eyes.“I… haven’t tried. I think I would.” Lando admits, the words falling off his tongue with ease but they still leave a sour taste, it feels as though he’s exposing his darkest secrets, and he wants to take them back but they’re already hanging in the air.  “And you.”alternatively, it's Max's birthday but Lando ends up being the one to get something.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Max Verstappen
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	chasin' stars (i know where i belong)

**Author's Note:**

> oh god. where to begin? i honestly have no idea. this is just a Mess from start to finish. no, seriously. it's a complete mess. it did have a plot in the beginning but i think i lost that after about 400 words so just enjoy all this. well. it's basically just porn at this point, like. is there anything else???? maybe soft boyfriends here and there. 
> 
> i am actually... into writing this ship someone send help. or tell me to write it more. idk. i'd be open to it. it's fun. also it's long and did i mention it's a mess because this is a mess. 
> 
> the title is from "this city" by sam fischer which is a good song and i couldn't recommend it enough. ajsjaskask please just enjoy whatever this ended up being

They say the weather can influence somebody’s mood and the dull rain clouds that have done nothing but sweep across the entirety of England for the last few days has had Lando counting down the hours until he was due to fly to Monaco to see Max again, that and the fact that they have missed each other more than words could describe. Race weekends are a write off from start to finish, that time together is barely time - it’s bullshit, he needs boring weekends and midweek trips to see each other when they don’t have to go outside and can be with each other for every minute that they want to be. 

It’s the small added bonus that it’s Max’s birthday tomorrow and Lando and he’s pretty sure Max hasn’t forgotten about a file that sits on Lando’s laptop either. He could lie and say that he hasn’t thought about it, encompassed by a curiousness that he hasn’t been able to shake, of hearing Max, of hearing _ himself. _He’s kept himself away from the file but just the thought of hearing Max’s muffled moans and soft curses that vibrated against Lando’s neck has his jeans feeling a little tighter. Shifting, Lando takes his phone out of his pocket and swipes across to open his message thread with Max, 

**[Max]**

_ Have you left yet? _

**[Lando]**

_ Yeah. texting from _ _  
_ _ the sky. See u soon _ _ 🤘 _

He pulls up his camera and snaps a quick picture, blurred and shows most of the window than himself but it manages to send just at the last second. He turns his phone off, leaning back in the seat and looking out of the window, hood up and feeling himself becoming tired, cracking his neck and feeling the hum of the engine. It’s less than three hours until he’s going to be with Max again, _ alone, _just the two of them, no chance of being interrupted and he for one, cannot fucking wait. 

It doesn’t mean he doesn’t sleep for the entirety of the journey though, asleep before the plane has even left the runway and he doesn’t wake up until it’s began its descent. The first thing that Lando registers is the pins and needles that are striking from the base of his foot up to his shin. Opening his eyes neck, his neck aching from where he’s had his head angled between the space between the seat and the window, sitting up, he presses his fingers against the back of his neck to try and relieve some of the tension, it works for all of three seconds before the pain returns. 

The plane lands in Nice just after midday local time and Lando, slinging his backpack over his shoulder stretches his arms as he exits the plane, the sun already beating down as he rolls the sleeves of his hoodie up. Lando pulls his phone out of his pocket, turns it back on and waits for all of his notifications to start flooding in, ignoring the barrage of messages from George and Alex and immediately looking for Max’s name. 

**[Max]**

_ Tell me when you land _

_ I’ll get lunch _

_ What do you want? _

Lando opens the messages and scrolls up to see if he missed anymore, he didn’t so he just replies with _pizza_, the first thing he could think of in all honesty.

**[Max]**

_ 👍 _

_ Can’t wait to see you _

Lando lets his eyes move over the message, feeling a warm sensation pooling in his stomach as he locks his phone and slips it back into his pocket. The tension in his neck is still annoying him, doesn’t seem to be fading in the slightest. He’s a little tired, still in that haze of still feeling sleepy and not being entirely awake, it’s almost like stumbling through a drunken haze - _ not _that he’s been drunk enough times to know what that feeling is like, or remember it. 

Lando lets his backpack slide off his shoulder, busying himself with his phone, waiting, grabbing his bag, waiting again, fumbling around his pockets to see if he has his keys because _ knowing _Max as well as he does - he’s not going to hear the door. 

Driving into Monaco ignites a feeling in Lando’s chest, he never realises how much he misses this place until he’s driving through the city, can feel the pull between himself and Max getting closer. He records a short video of the drive, the turning, the sunshine. It feels like coming home. 

Lando gets into the apartment building, his bag swinging and hitting the back of his thighs as he reaches into his pocket for his keys, lifting his head to see the pizza that Max probably _ forgot _ to order when Lando first replied in the hand of the guy standing outside Max’s apartment. Lando quickens his pace and grabs the pizza off the guy, telling him _ he _ordered it - honestly, Lando doesn’t think it made that much difference anyway. Opening the door, the sound of the TV is the first thing that he hears, placing his bags down on the floor, balancing the pizza box in one hand and kicking the door shut with the back of his ankle, Lando walks through the apartment until he gets to the kitchen. He slides the box onto the couch before his eyes finally land on Max, headphones covering his ears and he’s playing a game… as expected. Lando kicks his shoes off and glides across the apartment floor, stopping behind the couch and leaning down, yanking the headphones from Max’s head and watching as Max jumps, a strangled shout tearing from his throat before he whips his neck around. 

Lando grins. Max scowls.

“Why the fuck would you scare me like that?” 

Lando shrugs, “funny.” 

Max pauses his game and drops the controller to the couch, stretching his arms above his head before turning around completely, leaning up and resting his hands in the cushions on the back of the couch, he greets his boyfriend with a kiss. Lando leans into it, again, it’s still only been a matter of days since they were last together in Russia _ but _this, the knowledge that tells them that it’s just the two of them feels almost dizzying. Lando’s fingers slide around Max’s neck, scratching at the base of his hairline. Lando pushes against the back of the couch, holding Max still to keep him as close as they possibly can be. 

Their noses brush together when they part, Max’s eyes softening when he meets Lando’s, his fingers curling into the front of his boyfriend’s hoodie, gently pulling him down but not near strong enough for Lando to actually move. He’s swaying back and forth on his heels before snapping out of his daze, he can smell the pizza from the kitchen and mumbles something about wanting to change - disappearing into the hallway to grab his bags at the same time hearing Max move from the couch and his footsteps heading towards the kitchen. Lando takes his bags to the bedroom and drops them down on the bed, his fingers hovering above the zips on his backpack, he almost pulls his hand away after glancing back over his shoulder. He unzips his backpack and starts reaching for his laptop but doesn’t find it, at least not initially and when he turns the bag towards him and can’t see his laptop anywhere. 

“Hey babe, you coming?!” Max shouts from the living room,

_ “Yeah!” _The strangled shout back comes from Lando a few seconds later as he tips the entire contents of his backpack down onto the bed, out come chargers, his passport, rubbish and a t-shirt but it’s pretty clear that his laptop isn’t in there.

Lando unzips his other bag, hoping that in his sleep ridden state this morning he’d just forgotten to put it in his backpack figuring he wouldn’t be using it until he got here anyway. It’s not in there either and Lando can feel his throat becoming dry at the thought of it sitting back in Guildford. He almost wants to _ scream _but he just leaves Max’s bed a mess with all of his belongings instead, grabbing sweats and pulling his hoodie off before changing, 

Max lifts his eyes from his phone when Lando leaves the room, hanging against the doorframe at first, his expression unreadable and he only snaps out of it when Max asks if he’s okay. Lando nods, shrugs and walks into the living room, the pizza box lays open on the table-

“I forgot my laptop.” 

“Use mine.” Max offers, though his brow furrows in slight confusion as to why _ that _is the reason that his boyfriend is looking so sullen. 

Lando climbs over the side of the couch and settles into the opposite corner to Max, his stomach turns, “no, I left _ my _laptop, it has that audio on it that I was saving for your birthday.” 

Max’s phone slips from his fingers before the corners of his mouth are curling upwards into a smirk, he lifts his gaze to fall over Lando’s face, looking a little amused by his words. “What? Is the real thing not good enough for you now?”

Lando’s cheeks flush red and he shakes his head, bringing his knees up his chest but his eyes don’t leave Max’s for even a second. “S’good. Don’t worry about it.” 

Max is still unconvinced, still unconvinced when Lando reaches for a slice of pizza, the corners of his lips still turned downwards. 

“You sure?” Max asks him, 

Lando nods. Max drops it. 

They finish the pizza and leave the empty box on the table for the time being, Lando settles in-between Max’s legs and takes over playing the game, the headphones hang around his neck and Max has one arm curled loosely around Lando’s waist as he scrolls down Instagram with his other hand. Lando tries not to focus on the back that he can feel Max’s breath hitting the back of his neck and his shoulder where his shirt is twisted, concentrating on the TV instead. Max’s fingers are pulling at the hem of Lando’s shirt absentmindedly before he feels the edge of Max’s phone hit his thigh and Max leaning closer to him, his lips pressed against his shoulder. Lando almost hisses when Max’s lips make contact, the tension from his neck having slipped down to his shoulders during the last hour or so. 

“You okay?” 

Lando’s teeth sink into his bottom lip, he tries to roll his shoulders to try and relieve the pain there but Max is quicker and he stops Lando’s shoulders moving, pressing his thumbs against the joints. Lando exhales a sigh, the controller slipping but he catches it, holding it loosely in his right hand as he relaxes into Max’s touch. 

“Feels good.” 

Max hums, pressing harder and smiling when the moan slips through Lando’s lips. Lando leans back, his head back against Max’s shoulder and Max’s nose brushes against Lando’s cheek before he angles himself to be able to kiss him. Lando twists around so that he’s balancing dangerously on the edge of the couch, Max’s arms being the only reason he hasn’t fallen on his arse yet. They kiss languidly at first, Max’s fingers moving under Lando’s shirt and running up and down his spine causing a shiver from his boyfriend. Max moves to leave a trail of kisses down Lando’s jaw, hand slipping into the back of his sweats, cupping his arse with one hand. 

Max slips his other hand into his boyfriend’s boxers, taking hold of Lando’s cock and palming him, fingers sliding up and down and rubbing across the head as Lando pushes his face into Max’s neck to muffle the moans that are spilling from his lips. Max works until Lando’s breathing becomes stuttered and he’s almost gasping for air, mumbling that he’s close and gritting his teeth. Max speeds up his strokes, thumb rubbing over the head every time as he captures Lando’s lips, kissing him slowly as Lando spills out over his hand, shaking through his orgasm. 

***

Max wakes up on the morning of his twenty-third birthday by the sound of Lando swearing and something clanging against the counter. His initial reaction is to grab the other pillow and press it over his ear to drown out the noise but instead he just opens his eyes, sees the empty side of the bed and groans, he doesn’t know what time it is but he already knows it’s too early in the morning for this whether it’s his birthday or not. The noise continues and Max gives up on sleep just a few seconds later, rolling onto his back and staring up at the ceiling, the door to his bedroom isn’t closed all of the way and the light from the hallway is seeping into the room. Pushing the blankets off him and into a pile at the base of the bed, Max sits up and yawns, dragging a hand through his hair. 

Lando swears and it travels down the hallway eliciting a smile from Max before the concern returns and he wonders just what the _ fuck _he’s doing. Climbing out of bed, the carpet feels soft under Max’s feet as he leaves the room stretching and walking down the hallway and smelling something that sounds not too dissimilar from burnt waffles. Lando is moving around the kitchen, he looks frazzled, confused and annoyed all at once.

“Happy birthday, babe.” Lando grins when he sees Max standing by the entrance to the kitchen, stretching out his arms invitingly towards his boyfriend.

Max smiles softly, blinking and stifling another yawn as he crosses the floor to allow Lando to wrap him up in a hug, leaning in, Lando smiles against Max’s mouth as he goes to kiss him, his fingers pressed against his boyfriend’s back, pulling him closer. They kiss slowly, Lando backing up against the counter, Max in-between his legs. 

It’s only when the smoke alarm goes off, the loud, obnoxious siren sound that has the both of them whipping around to see the smoke engulfing the kitchen. Lando rushes to open the window and Max tries to fix the mess. 

“Those cooking lessons _ aren’t _a bad idea.” Max laughs as he scrapes away the now burnt contents, “you want me to cook?” 

Lando, still standing by the window and looking outside frowns when he hears Max talking to him having not registered a word that he’s just said. The words do eventually sink in and Lando nods, moving away from the window and to the smoke that’s flying out with the breeze. 

_ “Please.” _Lando mumbles, wrapping his arms around Max and pressing his face against his boyfriend’s shoulder exhaling a sigh. “I tried.” 

“I’m still getting you cooking lessons.” Max laughs and Lando doesn’t have to see his face to know that he’s definitely rolling his eyes. “How many times have you seen me make these?” He asks, twisting himself to catch Lando’s eyes. 

“Not enough.” 

Max feels the words vibrating against his shoulder over hearing Lando say them aloud, he feels Lando fiddling with the hem of his shirt. Lando _ isn’t _clingy, never has been but with every step that Max takes to the side to start up breakfast, Lando is in sync with him. He feels like a puppet on a string, somehow being the one who is guiding Lando but feeling like Lando is the one that is guiding him. 

They sit on the couch under a blanket with the TV on whilst they eat breakfast, their legs stretched across the table, tangled together. They share a kiss or two in-between, the syrup sticking to Lando’s lips, glossing them as he takes another bite. 

They never explicitly had a plan for Max’s birthday but the words _ lazier the better _ seem to stick out in their minds, a relaxed day with just the two of them doing what they would normally do seems to be in words, the perfect idea, except when Lando takes the empty plates to clean the dishes - Max’s sarcastic shout of _ it really must be my birthday _isn’t met with an equally sarcastic, somewhat snarky reply that would normally be out of Lando’s mouth before Max has even finished speaking. He thinks of his laptop sitting back in England, shifting from foot to foot as he starts to scrub the plates, glaring at the broken dishwasher that Max has had for nearly a month. He drags a sponge over the plate to clean the syrup on the first plate. 

_ “Because it’s my birthday can we play FIFA so I can kick your arse?!” _Max shouts from the living room, the sound of him moving around makes it sound like Lando doesn’t exactly have a choice in the matter but agrees nevertheless. 

Lando finishes cleaning up the plates and places them aside, drying his hands before shuffling slowly back into the living room, the FIFA loading screen is the first thing he sees before he sees Max sitting on the floor with his back pressed up against the couch as he fiddles with one of the controllers. Lando swipes the other one up from the table and sits down on the couch, crossing his legs and pulling the blanket over his lap as he settles behind Max, brushing his hand through Max’s hair. 

They play three games, Lando loses them all, whether he was actually putting any effort in at all is a question for another day, he drops the controller to the couch, tilting himself forward and curling his arms around Max’s shoulders, nudging his cheek, kissing Max’s jaw before moving across and catching his lips. 

Lando’s eyes flutter between open and closed as he pulls on the sleeve of Max’s shirt to try and get him up from the floor, Max complies and stumbles to his feet, pushing Lando down, connecting their lips once again. Lando grabs fistfuls of Max’s shirt and pulls him on top of him. Lando knows where this is going. Max knows where this is going. Lando’s hand moves to Max’s hair, pulling at the longer strands before he pauses, stopping himself and swallowing thickly. His fingers flex yet he tilts his head when Max moves to leave a trail of kisses from his jaw and down Lando’s neck. Max slides his hand under Lando’s shirt, nails scratching across Lando’s stomach causing him to shiver and almost jolt away from Max’s touch, but Max finds his boyfriend’s mouth again, sliding his leg between Lando’s and pressing against the bulge. 

The first moan that slips through Lando’s lips has his own head spinning, one arm hooked around Max’s back as he pulls him down, determined, _ desperate _to hear the same sounds from his boyfriend, wanting to hear the sound ringing in his ears. He tries to ask him there and then, the words on the tip of his tongue but all coherent thoughts fly out of his head when Max’s hand slips into his sweats and his fingers curl around his cock. 

_ “Fuck, _Max-” Lando hisses, throwing his head back against the arm of the couch as Max slowly palms him through his boxers. 

They kiss languidly, their tongues sliding over the other before Max captures Lando’s lip between his teeth, 

“Bedroom?”

Lando nods, doesn’t say _ god yes _but he thinks it as Max climbs off him, grabs Lando’s hand and pulls him up, kissing him again, pulling him to the bedroom without breaking it once. 

Their kisses are messy at this point, Max has his fingers curled around Lando’s curls and he’s pulling him impossibly closer as Lando grinds down against Max, his fingers pressed against the sides of his boyfriend’s neck. Their teeth clack and Max catches Lando’s bottom lip accidentally with his teeth. 

Lando pushes Max away gently, leaning back, lips swollen and shiny with spit, he meets Max’s eyes, the confusion is evident and the words stick to the back of Lando’s throat feeling as rough as sandpaper as he tries to catch his breath. Lando shakes his head, feeling stupid for even thinking about this _ but _he reaches across the bed and his fingers grip the corner of his phone as he brings it to him. 

“I…” Lando starts but the words that he _ wants _to say don’t follow. “Have you ever been curious… about what you sound like… during…” Lando keeps trailing off, hesitating and deliberately keeping his line of sight away from Max’s face. “You know… just once… wondering what you sound like-”

“You… like hearing yourself?” Max asks and the confusion is evident so much that Lando can feel the tiny shred of confidence that he had begin to disappear right before his eyes. 

“I… haven’t tried. I think I would.” Lando admits, the words falling off his tongue with ease but they still leave a sour taste, it feels as though he’s exposing his darkest secrets, and he wants to take them back but they’re already hanging in the air. “And you.” He manages to force out with a measly shrug, his fingers pressed into his thighs where he’s straddling Max. “I’d like to hear us.” 

The words sit as they sink in, carefully but Lando doesn’t dare move, scared to see the look on Max’s face. The silence stretches and keeps stretching until Lando feels enough regret pooling in his stomach to suffer through the reaction to his words. Turning his head, Max blinks at him, a hint of curiosity flashes in his eyes and across his face before he slowly reaches out and takes Lando’s phone from him, unwilling to break eye contact - Max fumbles with it until he can bring up the camera and the video. His fingers draw circles on Lando’s hip underneath his shirt as he hits the screen repeatedly until he catches the record button, sliding the phone onto the nightstand and leaning up, kissing him, pulling him close. 

All of Lando’s insecurities slowly start to fall away, especially when Max bites down on his lip. Max lifts Lando’s shirt over his head and tosses it on the floor, hands sliding over his boyfriend’s chest, their teeth clacking once more. Max switches their positions, Lando sinking into the mattress, his head hitting the pillow, eyes closed and lips parted. 

Max pulls his shirt over his head and throws it over his shoulder, his shorts following suit a second later as he leans down and kisses Lando gently, his own cock is against his hip as Max wraps his fingers around Lando, thumb rubbing over the tip, a soft hiss falls from his boyfriend’s lips. 

“Louder, baby.” Max mumbles into the groove between Lando’s neck and shoulder. 

Lando tries to say the words, he _ tries _to tell Max what he wants but it all blends into one strangled sound that sits in the base of his throat. His eyes fly open, his fingers curling around Max’s shoulders,

“Max. Fuck - want…” 

“What’s that, baby?” Max asks him, lips twisting as his fingers keep working over Lando’s cock. 

_ “Inside-” _ Lando manages to force out between breaths. “I want _ you.” _

Max doesn’t need to be asked twice, he stays inbetween Lando’s legs and reaches across to his nightstand, sliding open the draw and grabbing the small tube of lube that’s been there since _ last time _ and Max, knowing that Lando is watching every single movement carefully, he squeezes some of the lube onto his fingers and warms it up. An impatient whine from Lando seems to echo around the fucking room. Max slowly moves his fingers against Lando’s hole, waiting for a response, Lando shifts, one hand still gripping his boyfriend’s bicep as Max presses one finger in. It takes a few seconds for Lando to relax and for Max to ask him if he’s ready for a second. Lando nods and Max pushes another in and starts to stretch him open. The sharp breath that Lando exhales has Max pausing before Lando asks him for more, Max adds a third and continues stretching, Lando writhes on the bed underneath him before a breathless _ ready _fills the air around them. 

Max leans down and kisses Lando slowly before readying himself and pushing in slowly, stopping when Lando moves, face contorted into a scowl. Max doesn’t move until Lando tells him to keep going, his nails digging into Max’s arm before Max pushes in all the way. The rhythm is slow at first before Max finds his pace and hears the moans that tumble almost filthily from Lando, _ perhaps _beginning to understand just what Lando was talking about after all. Lando wraps his legs around Max to keep him as close as he can, their lips hovering just about each other, their lips barely touch for a second through the breathless panting and the soft curses that fill the room. 

It’s not long before Lando is mumbling _ close _ to Max, trying to reach for his hand, to slide his fingers through Max’s. Lando’s eyes still flutter between open and closed as he throws his head back as deep as it can go into the pillows. Their movements are quickening, their release fast approaching, the sound of their breathing mixed with the strangled groans become louder and Max wonders if he could come alone to just the sound of Lando in his ears. The sweat is beading around Max’s hairline and trickling down his cheeks as he wraps his hand around Lando’s cock, flicking his wrist and dragging his thumb across the head as Lando squeezes his eyes shut, mumbles of _ fuck _ are the only sounds that come from him before he’s spilling over Max’s hand and his stomach. Max follows a few seconds later, a strangled _ Jesus Christ _tears from the base of his throat as he collapses on top of Lando, face pressed against his boyfriend’s neck, stroking himself through his own orgasm

“What? No, _ I’m Lando?” _Max asks, imitating Lando’s voice. 

Lando’s shoulders shake with laughter as they both try and pull the oxygen back into their lungs. “What? I probably should, he’s not taking credit for that.” Lando hums in agreement, struggling to keep his eyes open as Max reaches for the bedsheets and starts cleaning them off as Lando turns and lays on Max’s chest, his ear just above his boyfriend’s heart. 

  
  


***

They shower, they move back to the living room and curl up under the blankets together again but this time Lando has his presents for Max with him. They’re wrapped, in all honesty, terribly and Lando stifles his laughter when Max holds up one present that has more tape on it than wrapping paper. 

“I never claimed to be good!” Lando exclaims, 

Max scrutinises the present, Lando pulls the blanket up to his chin to hide his smile, he knows exactly what it is and the sheer thought of what Max’s face is going to be when he realises is worth it and so much more. Pulling the paper off, when the present becomes visible, Max drops it and turns his attention to Lando, tears in his boyfriend’s eyes-

“You love it, right?” 

The fluorescent green shirt stares back at him. 

“You’re kidding?” 

Lando shakes his head slowly, the Valentino Rossi merch is still sitting in the middle of both of them and the fact that he’s managed to render Max almost speechless by it has him with tears threatening to fall, unable to stop laughing - it’s truly worth it for the reaction. Max keeps opening the next few presents that Lando hands him, staring in true horror when he opens up a black hoodie with the fucking words _ super Max _ printed in orange, as well as Lando gifting him _ his _own merch. 

“Jesus Christ, Lando.” Max laughs, putting the hoodie to his face, _ of fucking course _Lando found a way to include the damn song. “You’re unbelievable sometimes.” 

Lando grins, surrounded by a pile of wrapping paper with a piece of tape stuck to his forehead. “You mean you _ don’t _like them?” 

Max laughs slightly and leans across the couch to kiss Lando softly, mumbling a _ love them baby _against his mouth before tearing another piece of tape from the pile of wrapping paper and slapping it onto his boyfriend’s cheek. 

Lando’s indignant _ hey _goes unanswered as Max stands up and pulls the hoodie on, holding his arms out. 

“Might wear it to Japan.” 

“You should.” 

“I will.” Max confirms, whether he means it or not is another question. 

Lando doesn’t care either way because he’s more than likely to steal the hoodie from him in a few days time anyway and he’s going to be wearing mainly to annoy Max anyway, the same way he’s been doing since their relationship began. A good foundation to build it on, if you ask Lando, that is. 

***

Lando stays in Monaco for another day before going back, being met with rain and a cold breeze that has him missing the Monaco sunshine almost immediately. He slings his backpack over his shoulder and pulls his hood up, the wind blowing the rain into his face. 

He gets back to Guildford and leaves his bags in the hallway once more, stretching his arms above his head as he walks through his flat and finds his laptop on the kitchen table where he left it a few days ago. His feet drag him to the table over his brain as he opens it up and clicks on his files, finding the audio file that’s haunted his wildest dreams for the last couple of months. The cursor hovers over the file and Lando can feel his head beginning to spin but before he can even think about clicking on it, his phone rings. 

Lando jumps and backs away from his laptop as though he’s fifteen years old again and his mum has just walked in on him without knocking. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Max’s name lights up his screen and the snap back to reality that Lando forgot to message him that he got back safe rings in his ears as he answers the call. 

“Hey, sorry, I just got back.” Lando apologises immediately, eyes fixed on the screen in front of him, “you okay?” 

Lando doesn’t hear what Max says and just hums in agreement when he hears his voice on the other end but his fingers flex as he reaches out for his laptop again, forefinger hovering over the cursor but not daring to press down just yet as Max calls out his name for the fourth time in what must be just a matter of seconds. 

“Sorry, what?” 

Lando turns away from his laptop and listens to what Max is saying to him, nods to himself and answers when he needs to as he leans against the kitchen table. They stay on call for nearly twenty minutes but the rush of curiosity never leaves, and after telling Max about it - he feels weird for even going for it but it’s a desire that burns inside him. It’s something that he needs to experience, a pull, strong as it is. He leaves his phone on the table and takes his laptop with him, walks through the apartment slowly until he gets to his bedroom. Lando puts his laptop carefully in the middle of his bed and kicks his shoes off pushing them towards the edge of the room and feels his socked feet sink into the beige coloured carpet as the rain continues to hammer the windows outside. He stares at his laptop, notices the small chip at the top corner when he dropped it a few months back after assuming he could carry everything at once (spoiler; he couldn’t). 

The blood rushes and thumps around his ears, it sounds echoey and distant, feels somewhat staticy as Lando rounds his bed and sits down, his hand hovering above the mousepad before he presses down and clicks on the file. He named it _ fuck, _it’s appropriate considering that’s the only word that’s circulating his head right now. It’s the only word that he could probably say aloud if he wanted to. He opens the file and swallows thickly, the world fading to nothing around him - even the sound of the rain disappearing as he cautiously turns the volume up on his laptop. He strains himself to listen but doesn’t hear anything at first except the ruffling of clothing before a loud crash - that’s the moment his phone fell to the floor - he remembers that part. Lando flinches when he hears the first sound, it’s a sharp sounding moan from Max. 

Lando exhales shakily, eyes focussed on his laptop screen as the sounds become more and more prominent and Lando feels his sweats becoming tighter as he sits on the edge of his bed. He doesn’t move though, scared to at first, he just listens to the audio until he feels himself almost subconsciously pressing the base of his palm against his cock, keeping it there and his teeth sunk into his bottom lip. 

The audio stops. Lando stares at his screen, swallowing slowly, his throat feeling jammed and as though he can’t pull the oxygen back into his lungs anymore.

It happens in a daze of all things, he doesn’t register reaching for earphones, doesn’t remember much about hitting play again on the file but the second that the sound of his and Max’s moans and lowly muttered swear words fill his ears, loud, unforgiving, Lando’s hand is in his sweats and pushing past his boxers to grip his cock. 

It feels so overwhelming, the sound echoes around his ears as Lando throws himself back into his pillows, stroking his cock in slow, languid strokes, screwing his face up and squeezing his eyes shut until he sees stars in his eyelids. He feels his strokes quickening with how breathless his own moans sound in his ears. There’s a pool of regret that’s beginning to form in his stomach as he rubs his thumb across the head feeling the regret mixing with a warmth, knowing that he’s so fucking close. The sound of himself becoming breathless in his ear, the strangled calls of _ close _ and Max’s name are enough to drag him even closer to the edge. It feels so wrong yet almost completely right, knowing that Max _ didn’t _ resent him for even being intrigued by this in the first place, his head feels like it’s spinning beyond control as he thinks about how Max hadn’t even questioned him about it. How he’d just grabbed Lando’s phone and started recording without a single word needing to be said between the pair of them. _ Oh, god, _Lando doesn’t even have time to completely prepare himself before he’s spilling out over his hand and his sweats. He works himself through his orgasm before wiping his hand on his sweats, too exhausted to move anywhere else. 

Lando falls back flat on his bed, the audio fading to nothing in his ears as the beads of sweat on his forehead start to trickle down his cheeks and his neck as he lies and stares up at his ceiling trying to catch his breath. His laptop screen is dark but he doesn’t dare take a good look at it, the regret still flowing freely, his chest feeling tight as he sucks in a deep breath. 

_ Jesus fucking Christ. _ Lando lets his eyes close and he just lies there until he feels like he can sit up and just close his laptop, not even sparing it a glance. The regret, well, it dies down pretty quickly and he doesn’t feel as bad about it as he leaves his room to go into the bathroom, in the end, he feels _ indifferent. _

Picking his phone up once he’s showered and changed, he taps the corner of it gently against the chair as an idea springs to mind, he slips his phone into his pocket and goes back to his room to retrieve his laptop. 

_ Max comes back from the gym, his laptop open on the table from where he left it and he scans quickly over some of the new emails that he has including one from… Lando. Curious, he kneels down and opens it - it’s two files, audio files and all the message says is, _

** _Happy (late) birthday love :)_ **

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr!](https://pierlex.tumblr.com)   



End file.
